


critters

by pastelwars



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: sometimes love is showing your bf stuff you caught in animal crossing
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Reader
Kudos: 76





	critters

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on diasomunia@tumblr <3

“Jamil, Jamil! Look at what I caught!”  
  


“...Caught?” Jamil turned to face you as you ran up to him, and his right eyebrow went up. There wasn’t any sort of net or anything in your hands, instead having a gaming device. “Ah, that Animal Crossing thing, yes? Show me.”  
  
  
“Alrighty, then... Feast your eyes on this baby!” The screen flipped around to give Jamil a better look, but once he saw what was on the screen...  
  
  
 _“Hieeeeeeeee!!!!”  
_  
  
“You don’t have to scream! I know you’re just so proud of me that you can’t control yourself, but—”  
  
  
“You _know_ that’s not my problem! Get that thing away from me!”   
  
  
Jamil had jumped a couple inches away from you and your switch, eyes wide and hands up in defense. Sure, you knew of his fear of bugs. Sure, you decided to show him that scarab beetle you caught. It was fake, and Jamil was a strong guy. He can take it... or so you thought. (Maybe.)  
  
  
“Fine, fine, see? It’s gone,” You had easily switched to the sea creatures portion of the Critterpedia, and the close up of the shining silver scarab beetle was gone and out of sight. “I’ll show you some sea creatures instead. How about that?”  
  
  
“I—If it’s just not a bug, then, fine. But if you show me a bug one more time, I’m going to—”  
  
  
“I promise! No bugs here, Jamil. Then how about... this one?”   
  
_  
“Hrgk—What the fuck is that?”  
_  
  
"She’s not a bug, and she is a giant isopod. A sea creature. Isn’t she beautiful?”  
  
  
“How many legs does it have?! Don’t show me any bugs or bug-like things!”  
  
  
Well, you expected that reaction. The giant isopod, in your eyes, was wonderful, but it did look a bit... freaky to some others. Especially to people, like your lovely Jamil, who didn’t like bugs or bug-like things.  
  
  
“Alright, alright, I’ll show you something that you’ll probably like! Nothing buggy, okay?”   
  
  
“...If you’re lying to me, I’ll leave here and now.”  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah, here. Look at this one,”  
  
  
An eel with a long, white body, with black spots dotting everywhere. Its tail was curled slightly at the bottom, and the whole thing radiated harmlessness.   
  
  
“Its not a snake, but it’s close enough, right? And see, its cute isn’t it?”  
  
  
It was a bit weird looking, but strangely... It _was_ cute. A small, soft smile crept up on Jamil’s face, and he found himself relaxing a little bit. Perhaps you chose this particular one to show because it reminded you of him. Besides, regardless of your little ‘pranks’, you still wanted to show him all your catches, because he really just did mean that much to you.   
  
  
“...It reminds me of those leeches, so no.”  
  
  
“Eh?! Jamil, you’re so mean!”


End file.
